Peachiness
by PSI-Triforce
Summary: When Peach has an argument with Samus, her day goes from bad to worse. Can one boy cheer her up? Oneshot, the first PeachxNess fanfiction... ever!


This is reuploaded because the first time I uploaded it, it just didn't appear on the site for some reason... Enjoy!

---

Peach skipped through the hallways of Smash Palace, on her way to meet her best friend Zelda. Despite being the holder of the Triforce of wisdom, Zelda was still the closest person Peach could find who could relate too. Sometimes, Peach didn't understand everything Zelda would say, but she'd still smile and nod. All in all, Peach was usually one of the happiest Smashers. However, today would be different, although Peach didn't realise it as she knocked on Zelda's door.

"Zelda, are you there? We're going shopping today, remember?"

Peach opened the door, but saw that Zelda was still in bed. Gasping, she ran towards the bed and began to shake Zelda.

"Come on, get up, sleepyhead!"

Zelda groaned loudly, and someone's arm grabbed Peach's and stopped her from shaking Zelda. Turning, Peach saw that it was Link.

"I'm afraid Zelda can't go shopping with you today, she's sick," said Link slowly and sadly, using his free hand to gently rub Zelda's forehead.

"Oh my! Is there anything I can do to help?" Peach asked, but Link shook his head as Zelda began to sit up. Reaching for a tissue, Zelda blew her nose loudly before addressing Peach, which wasn't easy through a blocked nose.

"Peach, sorry I can't make it today," Zelda paused as she sneezed, before continuing, "but maybe you can take Samus instead."

Peach nodded and walked out of the room, waving Zelda goodbye from the doorway and letting out a quick "Get well soon!" Reminding herself to remember to buy Zelda a get well card, Peach absentmindedly strode up to Samus' door and knocked on it chirpily. It wasn't long before the bounty huntress answered.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Samus asked in a gruff tone when she saw it was Peach.

"Zelda is struck with sickness, and I was meant to go shopping with her today, so would you like to come instead?"

Samus simply replied, "No," and slammed the door in Peach's face.

Peach was shocked, but instead of getting angry, just knocked again. Samus opened the door and went straight to the point.

"What!?!"

"Why wouldn't you like to come shopping?"

"I'd love to go shopping, just not with you!"

Samus kicked Peach's foot out of the door and slammed it shut again. Peach was more shocked than angry, and continued to knock until Samus opened the door again and screamed, "WHAT?"

"Well, why not?"

"Because," Samus began, almost whispering, "I don't like you!"

This time, Peach wouldn't let Samus shut the door as she began to stutter.

"But… why not? I've always been nice to you…"

"You're a bimbo, Peach! Do you have any idea how hard it is getting respect around here as a female fighter?"

"What does being female have to do with it? Link and Mario are always perfectly nice to you as well!"

"What about the tournament fans? What about the people like Captain Falcon? They always assume that I'm some ditzy blonde like you, and it's all your fault!"

Peach was taken aback. She wasn't close friends with every competitor, but she never knew she had an enemy. "What about Zelda?"

"She can act like you sometimes, but she can be clever too! And she's a decent fighter, you're just always the same pink-loving, giggling, idiot!"

Samus could quickly see that her outburst had startled Peach, and as she let out a deep sigh, she realised she should probably apologise.

"Peach, I-"

It was too late. Peach started crying and ran back to her room. She passed a few other Smashers, but didn't want another conversation. Slamming her door, she ran to her bed and slung herself onto the mattress until she heard somebody opening the door again.

"Go away! I don't want to speak to anyone!"

"Peach, are you ok?"

Peach recognized the voice as Ness, and she slowly lifted her head from her pillow to make sure it was him. Beginning to calm down, but still feeling sad, Peach took advantage of having someone else there as she asked Ness a few questions.

"Ness… do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, of course not!"

"Am I bad at fighting?"

"…You're not the best, but you're not the worst…"

"Am I just a… a bimbo?"

Peach began to cry as she said the last word, but Ness hugged her. She felt strange, being comforted by someone smaller and obviously younger than her, but it still cheered her up.

"Peach," said Ness, breaking out of the hug and looking her in the face, "Why don't you concentrate on what you're good at? You're a great listener, you're the best cook here, you're always helpful…"

Peach began to cheer up after hearing Ness. Sure, she might not be the most deadly Smasher, but that didn't mean she had no good points at all.

"Thanks Ness, I'm going to focus on my good points," Peach replied, wiping her eyes and leaving the room. Ness followed closely behind in case anything else bad happened to Peach, hoping that it wouldn't.

When Ness arrived downstairs after Peach, he saw that she was already trying to cheer herself up.

"Does anyone need any help?" Peach happily offered to a few passing Smashers, and one of them responded.

"Sure, I need to move a few things in my room," muttered Marth. Peach squealed and followed Marth up to his room, with Ness following too to make sure nothing would go wrong. As they entered Marth's room, he handed Ness a few pillows and asked him to carry them downstairs. Ness did as he was told, but stopped when he heard a crash behind him. Running back up to Marth's room, he saw Marth staring at the floor in disbelief, Peach holding her hands up to her mouth, and an expensive mirror broken on the floor.

"Peach!" shouted Marth, stepping back to avoid the shards of glass.

Peach kept her hands raised to her mouth in shock before she eventually stuttered out, "I'm so sorry… it didn't look that heavy!"

Peach soon found herself ushered out of Marth's room by Marth himself, who was muttering curses under his breath and pushed Peach a little hard out of the room before slamming the door behind her.

Ness worried that Peach might break down again, but she just put on a brave smile and muttered, "You said I'm a good listener… I think I'll talk to Zelda."

Ness decided to let Peach visit Zelda by herself, and went downstairs to watch TV, as Peach knocked on Zelda's door and was quickly let in by Link. Zelda immediately sat up in bed.

"Peach, what are you doing here?"

Peach pulled a sickly sweet smile and replied, "I thought I could chat with you, to try and make you feel better!"

Zelda paused for a second before shrugging and deciding to give the conversation a chance. "So, anything you really want to talk about?"

"Just something a bit more serious, I mean, we always talk about girly things, maybe we could talk about something serious this time."

"That's not a bad idea," added Link, sitting down on a chair next to Zelda's bed, "Tell Peach what you were just telling me a second ago."

"Oh, I'm not sure she'd understand," said Zelda, beginning to blush, but Peach was desperate to hear.

"I will, go on, just tell me."

"Oh, fine," replied Zelda, taking a deep breath. "I was just wondering, since Link has the Triforce of Courage and I have the Triforce of Wisdom and Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power…"

Peach hadn't heard of the Triforce before, but didn't want to ask about it in case she looked stupid, so she kept listening.

"Well, seeing as Young Link and Toon Link also hold the Triforce of Courage, what would happen if Ganondorf took them? He could have both of their Triforces of Courage, and his own of Power! Then he'd have a complete Triforce, although it would lack Wisdom…"

"That's where I disagree," Link chimed in, "Although there have been many incantations of me, there's only one Triforce, so if Ganondorf took the Triforce from Young Link or Toon Link, he'd take it from all of us at once, so he wouldn't be able to complete it without Zelda, and I'd never let that happen."

Peach's head was beginning to get dizzy as Zelda and Link began to disagree.

"But what if Ganondorf were to kidnap either Young Link or Toon Link, and me? Then he'd be able to get the entire Triforce!"

"But I'd never let that happen, and Young Link and Toon Link are both strong too, so the Triforce would remain-"

THUD!

Zelda and Link peered over the edge of Zelda's bed, where Peach appeared to be lying on the floor.

"Peach?"

"I think she's fainted…"

Link picked up Peach and carried her downstairs to the medical room, where she woke up fairly soon to be greeted by Dr Mario.

"Peach, you're awake!" he chirped as she woke up, still feeling woozy.

"What happened?" she asked groggily, rubbing her head.

"You fainted in Zelda's room for… undisclosed reasons. Luckily, you weren't injured, so you can go now."

As Peach got off the bed, she could see Dr Mario blushing. 'Undisclosed reasons…' Peach stormed to the kitchen in a desperate bid to find something she was great at.

Ness heard the rattling of pots and pans and decided to see what was going on in the kitchen. Upon entering, he found Peach fiddling with giant pots and pans and getting out a huge mixing bowl.

"Peach, are you alright?"

Peach seemed flustered and didn't respond for a few seconds, and when she did, she just stated, "You said I was a good cook, didn't you?"

Before Ness could even respond, Peach muttered under her breath, "I might not be helpful or a good listener, but I'm a good cook!" Ness could see that Peach was holding back tears, so he decided not to interrupt her, and instead asked if he could help. Peach nodded and pointed him in the direction of a few bags of flour, politely asking him if he could weigh out some amounts.

When Ness took a look at the recipe, he was a bit confused. Peach was using a lot of the ingredients. A whole lot.

"Peach, is this correct?"

"Yes, the amounts. Mario says I'm a good cook, and I've made cakes before, so I might as well try and make a huge cake for everybody."

Ness didn't disturb her plan and went back to weighing the ingredients. After all, he knew how bad her day had been so far, and if the cake turned out great, it could save her mood.

…

Half an hour later, Ness was helping Peach scoop a huge amount of dough into an equally huge baking pan.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?"

"Are you forgetting Kirby and Wario?"

"Good point."

The only thing to do now was to get the pan from the table into the oven. Peach took one end, while Ness held up the other. Slowly, they began to move towards the oven, until Peach had to use one of her arms to open the oven door. She tried to balance, but wasn't very good. She tugged at the door, but it just wouldn't open, and eventually, she tugged so hard that she lost her balance and began to stumble. The pan leaned dangerously to one side, forcing Ness to stagger backwards, and eventually causing the pan to crash onto the floor. Ness shut his eyes as he heard the noise, as did Peach, but when they opened them, they found that they had been lucky for once. The pan was in one piece, without spilling any dough, on the floor.

"That was close," muttered Peach, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and using it to wipe the sweat off her forehead. Unfortunately, her luck went from good to bad quickly. The oven door swung open, knocking Peach in the back. She barely had time to let out a startled yell before she landed head-first in the dough she had lovingly prepared.

To make matters worse, it was at that moment that several of the Smashers had decided it would be a good time to eat, so they piled into the kitchen, led by Captain Falcon, who spotted Peach first, and collapsed into a fit of laughter. Other people wondered what was so funny, and before she could do anything, Peach was being deafened by the laughs of half of Smash Palace.

On any other day, Peach would have laughed with them and seen the whole thing as a joke, but on a day this bad, she just couldn't take it. Bursting into noisy tears, she ran as fast as she could past the Smashers and straight up to her bedroom, slamming the door hard and collapsing on her bed again. She heard Ness following her in, but she couldn't force herself to look anywhere other than her pillow.

"Peach, I'm sorry," Ness started, "That wasn't your fault though, you can't hold it against yourself."

"Face it Ness, I'm useless," Peach blubbered, "I'm not helpful, I'm stupid, and I can't even cook…"

On a gamble, Ness wiped some of the cake mix off of Peach's dress and tasted it, before replying, "This isn't bad Peach, I told you you're a good cook." It didn't work.

"Stop it Ness, I should just leave, I'm not good at anything!"

Becoming desperate for an answer, Ness blushed for a moment before he blurted out, "You're the prettiest…"

Ness' point made Peach pause, but only for a second before she started crying again.

"That's not true! Link loves Zelda, and Marth and Ike like her too. Snake, Captain Falcon and Pokemon Trainer all like Samus…"

"What about Mario?"

"He likes… Rosalina," Peach choked out through a wild sob. "Nobody even likes me…"

Ness gulped quickly and made a rash decision. Standing up, he went over to Peach and kissed her on the cheek. It stopped her from crying immediately, but Ness went redder than ever as he sat down again.

"I…like you."

Ness looked at his shoes and wondered if it had been worth it to tell Peach the truth and stop her crying. Now, she could laugh, or tell the others, or at best, she could smile and politely explain that she wasn't interested. Ness never imagined that Peach would move next to him and kiss him back on the lips. In fact, he was so startled when she did that he fell off his chair in surprise.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Peach quickly asked, worried that he had lied about liking her to make her feel better.

"I… wasn't expecting that to happen…"

There was an awkward silence as Ness slowly got back on his chair and blushed furiously, as did Peach. Eventually, Ness looked up from his shoes.

Ness looked into Peach's eyes.

Peach looked into Ness's eyes.

Ness and Peach wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately as they began to roll around in her bed. Unfortunately, they were quickly interrupted as the door burst open and Samus walked in, speaking quickly and staring at the floor.

"Ok Peach, I can't stop feeling guilty about what I said this morning, I was in a bad mood, I didn't mean to make you cry, and-"

Samus looked up and her eyes went wide as she noticed that Ness and Peach were both looking at her awkwardly while their mouths were pressed against each other and arms wrapped around each other.

"Er…………"

Samus slowly stepped backwards and shut the door, before running back to her room as fast as she could. Peach and Ness didn't care, as it meant they were alone once more, and they resumed kissing. Eventually, they realised that they would have to stop while Peach cleaned all of the cake mix off herself, but not before Ness kissed her on the lips once more and shyly asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Sure," Peach replied through the largest smile Ness had ever seen as she got up, "Just peachy!"


End file.
